A Moloney murine sarcoma virus (MSV)-specific P60 polyprotein consisting of p30, p15 and p12 is detected in all cells transformed by the ml isolate of MSV. The observed properties of P60 in transformed cells may provide insight into the question of how virus transformation antigens are metabolized.